The integrity of a multiterminal satellite communication network may depend, in many instances, upon the ability of the links (terminal-transponder-terminal) to exhibit robustness against jamming. The type of jamming to which the network may be subjected is not predictable (e.g. CW jamming vs. pulse jamming) so that countermeasures against such jamming are not preassignable. Moreover, the impact of pulse jamming on communication links operating at different data rates is not as defineable as it is for CW jamming. Thus, in order to accurately predict the quality of communications between any two terminals in the network, performance measurements must be carried out.